


Pups Block

by BbyWinnie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pups, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyWinnie67/pseuds/BbyWinnie67
Summary: Dean presented shortly after his fifteenth birthday now he’s seventeen. Well seventeen as of last week. Now he can legally be traded or more accurately sold to the highest bidder. Dean knows that his father was planning to sell him. John hasn't mentioned it so Dean hasn't brought it up either, until tonight.





	Pups Block

Dean presented shortly after his fifteenth birthday now he’s seventeen. Well seventeen as of last week. Now he can legally be traded or more accurately sold to the highest bidder. Dean knows that his father was planning to sell him. John hasn't mentioned it so Dean hasn't brought it up either, until tonight. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow Dean.” John informs Dean after they all sit down to eat the dinner Dean and Sam made.

“I-” He couldn't think of what to say so he just stares for a few seconds as he tries to think of how to word what he’s feeling.

“What?! Why!?” Sam says before Dean has a chance to even process. Sure Dean knew it was coming but he didn't think it’d be that fast.

“Because your brother is an Omega who needs an Alpha and I believe that I found the right Alphas for him.” John states calmly as he continues to eat.

“You didn't find the ‘right Alphas’ for him you found the one who paid the highest!” Sam yells, mad that the only person who really cares for him was going to be thrown away to someone who might not even treat Dean right. 

John was about to start an argument with his younger son and Dean quickly notices that.

“Um dad?” Dean says timidly and bites his lip, continuing when he got a nod from his father. “Why did you say Alphas? Like more than one.” 

John took a deep breath to calm himself. “Yes, Dean. The Novak twins have offered quite a bit for you and if I turned down their offer I would look ridiculous.”

Dean’s eyes widen as his father speaks. There was no way Castiel and James Novak want him, he’s just plain old Dean Winchester. The Winchesters aren't known for having a lot of money or even status so what did the Novak twins want with him.

“They want me? Why?” He asks before he could stop himself.

“It wasn't my place to ask why. Just to accept their offer.” JOhn informs as he finishes his meal. “So as I said, you’re leaving tomorrow. They asked that you take nothing unless you have an emotional connection to it or something like that.”

 

“What about clothes and stuff?” Dean asks before he could help it.

“Did I not make myself clear?” John asks.

“You did.” He says and looks down at his still full plate that he has no appetite to eat.

John stands and leaves the kitchen, leaving both boys to clean up.

After he walks out Sam stands up and puts his plate in the sink with a little more force than necessary. Sam is supposed to help with cleaning up dinner but Dean is grateful when Sam leaves Dean to do it alone. It will give him time to think and process everything.

When Dean finishes cleaning up dinner he makes his way upstairs to his room. He looks around the room at all of his belongings. This is the only home he’s ever known. He grabs his backpack out of the closet. He dumps the books on the bed. He doesn't need them. He stopped going to school when he presented. Sam had tried so hard to get dad to let Dean go to school but Dean knew it was never going to happen. His father believes in strict roles of Omegas, Betas, and Alphas. John believes that Omegas belong at home not at school. So when they present they should be pulled from school to learn how to run a home and care for a family. Betas should go to school but remember that they are not above Alphas, they are the middle of society. Alphas should go to school and college because they are the top, they always will be. Dean knows his father's beliefs and he is sure that John found him Alphas who also believe that.

Dean sits on the bed next to the books. He pushes them to the end of the bed and grabs his bag. He opens the drawer to the nightstand and takes out a box with pictures in it. He already knows that he’s taking the whole box, no matter what, but he opens it anyway. He looks through some of the pictures. There were some of his mother and father, some of just his mother, quite a few of his mother holding baby Sammy and Dean sitting with her, and plenty of just him and his brother. He smiles down at the one picture of just him and his mom. 

“I wish you were here mom.” He said softly as a tear rolled down his face. He quickly wiped the tear away and put the picture back in the box. He tucked the whole box safely in the bottom of his bag. 

He goes to his closet and quickly pulls out the leather jacket his father had given him for his thirteenth birthday, it had been way too big on him then, it still is now but it means something to him so he put that in the bag. He takes off his necklace, would he be allowed to wear it there? Or should he put it in his bag. Just to be safe he tucked it in the front pocket of his bag. He sunk down on his bed.

Dean is staring at the ceiling while laying back on his bed when he hears a knock on the door, he knew it was Sam because his dad doesn't knock. “Yeah Sam?” He calls.

“Can I come in?” He asks, for the first time in a while sounding as young as he is.

Dean gets up to open the door and before he has time to react his little brother is hugging him like his life depends on it.

“Please don't go.” Dean hears his little brother whimper into his chest, which is very out of character for Sam.

Dean pulls Sam as tight as he can into their hug and they stand there like that for a while. Dean slowly separates them.

“I have to go Sammy.” He says.

“Why? Why do you have to leave me alone with dad?” Sam asked, still holding onto Dean tightly.

“I don't have a choice Sammy.” Dean said softly.

“Just stay here!” Sam insists. 

“Okay let me explain this to you.” Dean says, taking a deep breath as he thinks how he can explain it. “Okay okay I’ve got it when you present as an Alpha-” He starts but is cut off.

“If.” Sam interrupts with.

“Okay if you present as an Alpha you’ll probably see an Omega you like a lot and you’ll want that Omega to be yours. You’ll be willing to do anything to have them. Then when you finally do get to have them, you set up a time for them to come. And they just don't show. That would be horrible.” Dean says. He knows he’s not doing a very good job of explaining, he’s being too broad. He’s just hoping Sam will understand.

“But if I’m an Omega dad will get rid of me too.” Sam said softly.

“You won't be Sam. I know it. Now get to bed you have school in the morning.” He said and ruffled Sam’s hair. 

Sam nods and hugs Dean. “You’ll visit right?”

Dean smiles sadly as he hugs back. “I’ll try.”

Sam nods. “See you soon then De.” He says and pulls away from the hug going back to his room.

“Bye Sammy.” Dean whispers once he hears his little brothers door close.

Dean sleeps uneasily that night and before he knows it his alarm is going off. He’s about to hit snooze when hears voices coming from downstairs. He gets up and gets dressed quickly not wearing anything fancy. He makes his way downstairs. His eyes widen when he sees the Novak twins were already here and talking to his father. They weren't supposed to be here until noon. Dean slowly walked into the room, he wasn't sure if he should make his presence known or not so he just stands in the door frame. 

John notices him first and calls him over.

“Hello.” Dean says and looks down, no eye contact that's a rule. It’s also a safety thing because each Alpha has a different temperament with Omega’s.

“Gorgeous.” Castiel breathes out before Jimmy can stop him. Jimmy elbows Castiel with a roll of his eyes.

Dean flushes. “Thank you Alpha.” He said with a small glance up.

James smiles. “He’s polite too Cas.” Jimmy says and looks at his twin.

“So the amount we agreed upon is still in play?” Castiel asks to which John nods. 

“The amount you offered is more than reasonable to me.” John hums.

Castiel quickly pulls out his wallet. He hands John a wad of money. Dean stares at the transaction. 

“Dean go get your bag.” John says without even looking at Dean as he counts the money to make sure it’s all there. 

Dean nods and quickly goes upstairs. He puts on a pair of socks and his boots. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, making his way back downstairs.

“Are you ready Dean?” He’s asked quickly by the one he thinks is James.

“Yes, Alpha.” He says softly. 

“I’m James and that’s Castiel.” He says. James is quick to wrap an arm around Dean and start leading him out the door. Dean barely has time to glance over his shoulder and see his father standing on the porch before he’s being ushered into a dark SUV and they’re driving away.

After about ten minutes of dead silence Castiel is the one who speaks up. “I’m going to let you know of the dynamic in our household. If you want to think of it as an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. I am the Alpha, James in the Beta, and you are the Omega.”

Dean looks confused, he thought that both of them were Alphas.

James saw the confusion quickly. “We are both Alphas it’s just in our relationship I’m below him.”

Dean was still confused but he nods. He doesn't need to understand, as his father would say, he’s an omega and he’s to follow orders.

Castiel notes the confusion quickly. “Like a chain of command, Dean.”

Dean nods. “Thank you for explaining, Alpha.” He says softly.

Castiel shakes his head. “Castiel is fine. I think calling us Alpha all the time is a bit impersonal.”

Jimmy nods in agreement. “Yes I think so too. Dean feel free to call us our names or even nicknames. We’re not to big on the way your father has...raised you. Omegas aren't less than Alphas. In our house we have our own structure that isn't based on ABO status. Do you understand?”

“Yes Al-James.” Dean says as he looks down. 

“Good.” Castiel nods. “Over dinner we will have a family meeting and discuss rules and roles more. We were wondering if you would like to share our room or have your own?”

Dean looks at the twins unsure. “Um I get to choose?” He asks.

Castiel and Jimmy nod. “Yes we wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Dean wrinkles his eyebrows. “Um I would like my own room if that’s alright?”

Castiel smiles. “Yes, we’ll show you the way to your room as soon as we’re there.” He says and starts up the stairs, motioning for Dean to follow. Dean followed him up and Jimmy followed behind. 

They arrive at the house and Jimmy and Cas get out of the car. Castiel opens the door for Dean and helps him out. They walk inside all together. They walk into an entryway that has a place for shoes and a closet for coats. When Castiel and James take off their shoes Dean follows. They walk into the living room from their which is connected to the kitchen with a stairwell separating them. They start up the stairs and turn left they walk down a few doors before james opens the door for Dean. 

“This is for me?” Dean asks. 

“Of course. I designed it myself.” Jimmy says. 

“And when you're ready to stay in our room then we will gladly welcome you.” Castiel adds. 

Dean nods and smiles softly. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“We’ll leave you to unpack. When you’re done just come back down and we’ll give you a tour of the place. Okay?” Jimmy says, wanting Dean to be comfortable.

Dean nods and walks into the room as the two alphas went back down the stairs. Dean sat down on the bed and took of his back. He took out his necklace and slipped it on, tucking it into his shirt. He took the jacket out of his bag. He looks at it and can't really help but feel a little mad by what he sees. This jacket that his father had given him back when he thought Dean was going to be some badass Alpha. He tosses it onto the other end of the bed and reaches in to grab the picture box. He takes it out and put in in the nightstand. He stands up and makes his way back down the stairs. He looks both left and right. He sees Castiel sitting on the couch in the living room and Jimmy in the kitchen working on making something. It looks like sandwiches. Dean decides to walk that way.

Jimmy looks up. “Hi, Dean.” He says with a small smile.

“Do you need help?” Dean asks, looking down.

“Look up when you speak please.” James says softly.

“Sorry Jimmy.” He says, the nickname slipping.

“Cassie!” Jimmy yells. “I got a nickname first!”

“What?” Cas calls as he jumps up and comes into the room. 

Jimmy sticks his tounge out at Cas. “I got a nickname first.” He sing songs. 

Castiel pouts. “Dean why’d he get the nickname?” He huffs.

“I-I didn’t..” Dean says flustered.

Jimmy hits Castiel’s arm playfully. “You’re scaring him Cas.” He chuckles.

“N-No! I..I just didnt mean to. It slipped.” Dean said, trying to explain.

Jimmy and Castiel both chuckle and reach over to wrap an arm around Dean. They each kissed a separate cheek. 

“We told you nicknames are fine didn't we?.” Castiel tells him and Dean leans into the alphas.

Dean nods. “Yes you did, Cas.” He says softly.

“Let’s eat lunch and watch a movie, how’s that sound?” Castiel said.

Dean looks to James who nods. “Yeah Cassie I’d like that.” James says.

So, that’s what they did.

That night over dinner they discuss the rules. There aren't many but the basics. Be respectful. Clean up after yourself. Blah blah blah.

Dean bites his lip before asking. “When will I be expected to provide pups?” 

Both Alphas are shocked but the question. Castiel is the first to recover. 

“When would you like to have pups?”

“I just know that it's better for me to have them young incase of something going wrong when I’m older.” Dean says as he eats.

“Castiel and I would like pups as soon as possible but we wouldn't want to push that on you, pregnancy is hard and then taking care of a pup will also be challenging plus you are young, you have time.”

Dean is confused, he has always been told to have pups as soon as possible. When you’re older there is so much more opportunity for things to go wrong during pregnancy or to even be unable to. Dean looks at the alphas in front of him. 

“What would I do instead?” He asks.

“Finishing going to school or just keeping the house.” Castiel says.

“I stopped going to school once I presented.” 

“We suspected as much.” Jimmy says with a nod. 

Dean notices they all finished their food. He stands up collecting their plates to start washing them.

“Would you like to have pups now, Dean?” Castiel asks as he looks to Jimmy obviously confused. The Alpha’s thought Dean would want to wait seeing as how young he is.   
Dean nods slightly. “Yes. Of course..” He says even though he isn't sure. He wants a family and he wants pups but he isn't sure with all of the options he’s been given. 

“Well if that's what you want Dean.” Jimmy says. 

Dean nods and looks to his alphas. “On my next heat?” He asked. 

Castiel and Jimmy nod. “Yes we would love to have you full of our pups Dean.” Castiel says as he walks over to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. 

Over the next number of months Dean has become much closer with the Alphas and has become much more comfortable with them both. He even moved into their room, though he kept his picture box in the old room. Dean had gotten pregnant after his first heat at the Novak home. He was due next week and he couldn't help the anxiety he had. They had turned his old room into the nursery and it's where he spends most of his time nowadays. He likes to take out his box while the Alpha’s are at work and sit in the rocking chair to look at the pictures. 

Dean made his way downstairs when he knew it was time for Jimmy to come home. Jimmy always came home first. Dean was making his way downstairs when Jimmy came inside.

“Dean!” He exclaims. “What part of bed rest don't you understand? The doctor told us yesterday that you need to stay in bed.” Jimmy says sternly.

“I like to greet you when you get home.” Dean tries to reason. 

“If Cas gets home while you’re down here he isn't going to be very pleased Dean.” Jimmy says, if on cue the sound of Castiel’s car pulling into the driveway can be heard by both men. 

“Let's get you back up to bed Dean.” Jimmy says as he takes Dean's hand.

“Jimmy I hate just laying in bed! It sucks.” He huffs.

Castiel comes in, not looking as he takes off his jacket and crouched down to undo his shoes. “Is that my omega I hear? Because I don't believe he’s supposed to be out of bed.” He says making sure the Alpha growl of his voice is heard. 

Dean whimpers even though he isn't scared of either Alpha. “Cas please.” He whines. “It’s boring.”

Cas straightens up as he walks over to join his mates where they are standing. “Back to bed Dean.” He says leaving no room for argument in his voice. 

Dean sulks but does as he’s told, making his way back to their bedroom. Dean lays down and pulls out Jimmy’s laptop that he uses to watch Netflix on. He opens it up and presses play on the dumb show he’s watching just to pass the time. He lays there for what feels like forever before Jimmy and Cas come upstairs. He’s watched at least three episodes.sHe pretends to ignore them. They each sit on separate sides of hi. Jimmy is the first one to lean over to kiss his cheek. Castiel soon copies.

“Are you mad at me?” Castiel asks as he gently pull up Dean’s shirt to kiss his round stomach.

Dean nods and huffs. “So are the pups.” He sits up, unable to just lay there anymore.

“Well it's not our fault that you don't listen to the doctors.” Castiel sighs.

“We ordered take out.” Jimmy said with a grin knowing that would win Dean over. 

Dean tries not to smile. “So?” 

“So...we were hoping that would help you to not be angry with us.” He said with a small smile. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He looked at both of his Alphas “Ugh..fine..” he mumbled. 

Jimmy smiled and kissed Dean softly which Dean gladly returned, then Cas had his own kiss. 

“I can't wait to have these pups.” Dean says with a sigh. 

“Why?” Jimmy asks but was cut off by Castiel. 

“He just hates being on bedrest.” Castiel teases.

Dean huffs. “Yeah but that's not the only reason.” He scoffs.

Jimmy chuckles and kisses Dean’s cheek just as Castiel kisses his opposite cheek.

“We know, omega.” Castiel says.

They lay there for another twenty minutes before Jimmy groans and sits up. “I have to go pick up the food.” He says.

“I’ll go with you!” Dean starts to sit up but Castiel pulls him back down. 

“I don't think so little one.” He hums as he gently scratches his teeth over Dean’s neck in warning. 

Dean huffs. “Fine.” He grumbles, he rolls over into Castiel’s arms. Well the best he can with his stomach as big as it is.

Castiel rolls his eyes and so does Jimmy. “I’ll be back.” Jimmy hums before heading out.

They have a nice night once Jimmy gets back. They all hang out and eat before they shower together. It always takes a little working out but they manage. 

That night while they’re sleeping Dean wakes up in pain he’s never experience. He groans and sits up, reaching one arm out on either side for his alphas. 

Jimmy wakes up first. “Dean? Baby what's wrong?” He asks.

“Alpha it hurts. Think the pups might be coming.” Dean says in between bouts of pain.

Jimmy leans over Dean to wake up Castiel who shrugs them off, just wanting to sleep. “Castiel get the hell up.” Jimmy growls.

Castiel growls back as he starts to sit up. “Who do you th- Dean are you okay?” He asks as he looks to Dean.

Dean groans in pain. “Hurts.” He whines.

Castiel nods. “Okay let's go.” He says and jumps up. He finds a pair of sweats for himself and for Dean. “Jimmy put on some clothes and grab the hospital bag.” He orders. He goes over to the bed and helps Dean to the edge of it. He helps Dean into the sweatpants and a t shirt. “Wait here.” He said softly. Castiel grabbed one of his zip up hoodies and put it on zipping it up. 

“I’ll go start the car.” Jimmy says. He starts down the stairs with the duffel bag they had prepacked, over his shoulder.

Castiel slowly helps Dean down the stairs, stopping every so often and reminding Dean to breath as they made their way down and out to the car. 

When they got to the hospital they were taken back swiftly. Castiel and Jimmy stayed with Dean the whole time. Dean had four pups that night. They were all healthy, three girls and one boy. Dean cried with happiness as he held two of the pups while Castiel held another and Jimmy the last.

“Thank you, Alphas.” Dean said.

“For what baby?” Jimmy asked. 

“Giving me pups.” He said looking between the two. “It means a lot to me.”

“It means even more to us.” Castiel said with a kiss to Dean’s forehead.


End file.
